


What We Should Be

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [46]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Carol and Minn-Erva have a talk.





	What We Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the most recent amnesty week at fan_flashworks to the prompts _enemies_ , _choices_ , and _confession_

"We should be enemies right now."

The quiet words drag Carol's attention from watching the stars outside of the ship, over to the injured Minn-Erva, who looked uncomfortable with the current situation as she stared at the ceiling plating above her. Her eyes traced the lines of healing burns, to the bandages that slowly became soaked with blue blood, to a cut on her leg that hadn't been cleaned and bandaged. 

Something that Minn had declared loudly in front of Talos and their medic that she would take care of herself; Talos had rolled his eyes before Carol promised to take care of her former partner and gently pushed the irritated doctor out of the room. She had turned to help Minn-Erva, who bared her teeth at Carol, before hobbling to one of the beds in the room.

Carol blinked and realized that Minn-Erva was also watching her with eyes that seemed to exude both anger and sadness at once.

"We should be enemies right now, Vers," Minn repeated, she forced herself into a sitting position. "Even now I should be trying to take you back to Halla. But I can't do that."

"I know," Carol responded, not bothering to correct Minn on what her name was as she tensed slightly.

If Minn-Erva sensed her tension, she gave no notice that she did as she stared hard at Carol, frowning lightly. Carol's heart tightened as she continued to talk.

"But I can't do any of that, because I have chosen to love you and I chose to accept your offer of continuing to living rather than return to Halla in shame. I still can't believe that I fell for you," Minn-Erva stated.

"What we should be is partners and not enemies. I love you too, Minn," Carol answered as she moved to lay beside Minn-Erva on the bed, paying careful attention to where her injuries were and listened to the slow beating of her heart.


End file.
